minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow creature
Before we start... Part of this creepypasta is (probably) true. On popular cracked minecraft servers some players reported that here is some flying creature in caves that can go through walls. Looking of this is been simple, gray-transparent colored humanoid being. No-one knew what was caused that, some players thought that its some troller or hacker because cracked servers have more hackers than premium ones. This problem is barely started disappearing. Today no one cant find this. First Phase July 2015 While I was exploring the world in my first days on server, I found some hole. Hole that wasnt been so big. Its been entrance to cave. At first it looked like small cave, but after I found narrow way that looked like someone mined it, Im been surprised. Its been cave with so much ways that are endless. Ive gone to one of them and saw lots of ores such as iron, gold, diamonds etc. Im been happy and I thought that its just been a luck, but after I started mining ores something weird happened... Ghost, shadow monster or whatever is it been is started flying through walls and at the same time flying around me. Im been like: WTF?! But I just started ignoring it and saying: "Okay mr hacker, its stupid joke". But no-one responded. While I was about to finish mining all ores, I saw more entrances that were going to give you more ways that have again lots of ores. Its been so boring, so I realized that I have so much ores in my inventory and normally started going to home. But if Ive passed so much entrances and ways how am I able to back to my home? When I wanted to back some entrances are been closed with no reason. And by the way for a long time I didnt saw flying shadow. Second Phase Ive simply gonna breaking walls at the end of entrance and behind them theres been something very interesting. Secret basement! Its been builded out of most wooden walls with barely used stone. Floor is been almost whole made of stone. It had lots of chests full of papers. All of them are been regular until I found stairs. Its been upper room with only one but big chest. Im opened it and theres been book. This is been in book: "Im not sure that you will ever back to your home but theres one advice, find me. :)" Im started getting so uncomfortable because I realized that shadow isnt been some alive being. I saw a door in upper room and opened it. After that message popped up into chat section colored in red: "You are cursed". Then I writed: "Nah Im normal, I can move, I can do everything". And then silence... Third Phase After minute of silence Im been, without reason, teleported to one room with, simply no exit. Then I understood what was meant by "You are cursed". So while I was exploring boring room with stone walls, floor and roof shadow popped out from wall in front of me. Im been so angry, sad, scared and all of these feelings made me to finally fight with this cursed shadow creature. I selected my diamond sword and started hitting it, but it all didnt helped. Shadow doesnt get any damage or even knockback. I was been able to go through it. After half of minute not moving, this creature started teleporting and glitching everywhere in room. Its been weird. Then disappeared, and I was teleported to my home. Then, everything was been normal and I never saw the shadow again... Awakening the shadow July 2016 Year passed since I started playing on this server and I must say, I became pro. My house is very big now, my armor is completely made out of diamonds. I gained lots of money thanks to ores that I found in cursed cave. But when I sold these ores, in my thoughts, I imagined again that cave with infinity endless entrances. Before that I totally forgot this, so after selling ores Ive gone to small entrance to cave. However when I arrived small hole didnt even existed. Just straight grass field. But I nicely remembered where hole is been, so I started mining it. At the depth of 10 blocks I felt to cave with only one entrance. Its guided me to an endless way with no ores. I wanted to see is there probably an end. And after the year, when I said that I never saw the shadow again, its appeared from one wall. Im been very frightened. And if I walk 1 step forward, shadow would teleport at random position front of me. So Ive walked a long time and it been really weird to see one gray transparent humanoid being glitching everywhere in front of my eyes... Once, when I finally walked to the end of endless way, shadow was said: "Theres no more fun in this cave, lets go to your house". Im been again teleported to my house. Fourth and final phase At the first Im just searched whole house to see is shadow here. I had also an big basement full out of chests with my most valuable items. When I entered to basement, shadow said: "Welcome to cursed room, now you cant escape". Its been true door are been locked and then shadow started attacking me. Im slowly getting damage, heart by heart. My enchanted diamond sword didnt worked again, all these hits are been useless against immortal ghost shadow... Im started running on whole basement just to survive. Shadow started chasing me and its just been scarier. When shadow finally killed me, I was again spawned in basement with no reason. Then door were been unlocked so Ive finally got out of basement. I entered to my house and when I reached main room 100 shadows started teleporting everywhere in house. In every room where I go they are glitching in random corners. Some weird sounds are played while it happened. And after it all I got lost on server but also in real life. My corpse was never found. Legend says that this event is still playing in some cursed house on this server. People just need to find it and to get cursed... But then, who writed it all? Maybe me. :) - Shadow Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Entities